reincarnation couple
by lawliet uzumakie
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika Hinata dan Naruto hidup kembali di zaman modern? tapi mereka berubah gender dari gender awal mereka? lalu mereka dipertemukan kembali. Male!Hinata x Fem!Naruto


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : fantasy, Drama, Romance.**

 **Pair : Male!HinataxFem!Naruto**

 **Warning : alurnya maju mundur, gender bender, typo dsb**

 **Dojo uzumaki**

terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlatih bela diri di sebuah dojo. Gerakannya lincah seperti sebuah tarian, tarian yang bisa mematikan lawannya. Tanganya memukuli samsak yang berada di depannya. Surai kuningnya yang di kuncir tampak indah saat terkena terik matahari yang menerobos masuk dari pintu dojo. Dari arah yang sama pula terlihat seorang lelaki tampak memperhatikan sang gadis sambil bersender ke pintu tersebut. Bola mata Amethysnya yang indah mengikuti gerakan sang gadis itu.  
gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan mengatur nafasnya lebih teratur.

"Hinata, kenapa kemarin kamu membolos latihan." Tanya gadis itu pada lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Lelaki itu melempar handuk kecil yang kemudian ditangkap gadis itu.

"Kemarin lalu aku ada sedikit urusan. Istirahatlah dulu bibi Kushina menitipkan bento padaku." Kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan kuning yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah.. Sankyu." Gadis itu menghampiri lelaki itu dan mengambil kotak bentonya. Dia duduk di depan halaman dojo diikuti dengan lelaki itu.

Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu sekaligus teman semasa kecil. Mereka berdua adalah penerus klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuuga dua dari beberapa klan tertua yang ada di konoha. Klan mereka masih memiliki ikatan darah dikarenakan mereka dari keturunan nenek moyang yang sama.

"Ini liburan musim panas, ketika teman teman yang bermain kita malah sibuk berlatih di dojo ini, merepotkan." Kata Hinata.

"mwau bwagaimwana lwagi khan.." kata Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap.

"menjijikan, telan dulu makananmu." Kata Hinata mendengus kesal dengan ulah bodoh sepupunya.

Susah payah Naruto menelan makanan yang masuk di tenggorokkannya.

"uhukuhuk.. Hinata minuman." Kata Naruto sambil memukul dadanya.

"dasar kau ini, kalau makan jangan terburu buru. Makanlah pelan-pelan yang anggun, kau itu perempuan." Ocehnya sambil memberikan minuman yang ada di kresek putih yang di belinya di swalayan di perjalanannya menuju dojo.

Naruto menyaut minuman yang diberikan Hinata dan meminumnya dengan buas. Setelah puas menghabiskan sekotak bekal dan sebotol minuman, Naruto langsung berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nee Hinata, ayo sparing denganku!" katanya

"kau itu tidak ada capeknya ya." Kata Hinata, iapun berdiri.

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam dojo. Masing masing dari mereka bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Pukulan pertama dilakukan Naruto untuk menyerang Hinata, namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Hinata.

"Nee Naruto, apakah nanti malam kau ikut festival kembang api?" Tanya Hinata ditengah tengah latihan tersebut.

"ya, tentu saja aku akan berkencan dengan sasuke, kami berdua akan melihat kembang api berdua." Kata Naruto sambil mencoba memukul titik buta Hinata namun berhasil di tangkis lagi dengan Hinata.

"Cih, kenapa sedari tadi kamu hanya bertahan, kamu meremehkan aku lagi ya!" Kata Naruto marah karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya menangkis serangannya tanpa balik menyerang dirinya.

"hahaha.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperi itu." Kata Hinata tertawa.

"Nee bagaimana dengan sakura, apakah kau akan mengajaknya juga malam nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru saja putus dengannya kemarin." Kata Hinata santai.

"hah? Kenapa?" Naruto menghentikan pukulannya karena kaget.

"karena.." melihat Naruto yang lengah Hinata melakukan serangan cepat yang tidak bisa ditangkis Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya menerima pukulan yang terlihat menyakitkan itu, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia mencoba membuka matanya melihat Hinata menahan pukulan di depan wajahnya.

"kau lengah Naruto.." Kata Hinata sambil menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Ittaiiii! Baka Hinata!" Naruto mengamuk mencoba membalas sentilan Hinata Namun Hinata dapat kabur dengan cepat.

Begitulah latihan hari ini di dojo. Diakhiri dengan keusilan Hinata.

 **17.30 di Konoha.**

Dengan mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Naruto duduk di bangku taman menunggu sang kekasih datang, ia tidak sabar melihat respon dari kekasihnya tentang penampilannya hari ini.

"Naruto." Suara berat khas lelaki terdengar dari arah jalan. Sasuke Uchiha, sang pemilik suara tersebut menghampiri Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Sasuke!" mencoba memeluk kekasihnya. Namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kamu menunggu lama? Maaf aku terlambat" tanya Sasuke mencoba basa basi.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Bohong, sudah 30 menit Naruto menunggunya namun sang kekasih malah terlambat datang

"sudahlah ayo ke festival." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya. Tapi ditahan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Bagai tersambar petir, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto mematung.

"T-tapi.. kenapa?" Suara Naruto bergetar, menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah saat ini.

"Kamu selalu sibuk dengan latihanmu, kau tidak punya waktu lagi denganku." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"A-aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu disela-sela latihan.." kata Naruto dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

"Ada gadis yang aku sukai..maaf." setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya mematung.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Narutopun menangis dengan kerasnya ditengah taman itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata yang memandangnya aneh ataupun pandangan kasihan yang diberikan padanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Oh.. Hinata.. kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" katanya datar.

"Aku dapat email dari Sai, katanya saat dia sedang pergi berkencan dengan Ino dia melihatmu disini sendirian." Kata Hinata.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

"Iya ada apa?" Hinata mendekat.

"Aku putus." Kata Naruto.

"ah.. begitukah.. mahluk brengsek itu, aku akan menghajarnya nanti." Kata Hinata dengan suara datar, ia terlihat lebih dingin dibanding biasanya.

"hiks..hiks.. huaaaaa" Naruto menangis dengan suara yang kencang seperti anak kecil.

"Hei.. heiii.. sssttt.. berhentilah, kau membuatku terlihat sebagai seseorang yang menjahatimu." Kata Hinata panik menenangkan Naruto yang menangis.

 **Greb,** Hinata memeluk Naruto untuk meredakan tangisnya dan dia berhasil.

"Tenang saja, aku ada disini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasmu, tapi setelah puas menangis berhentilah dan tersenyumlah dengan senyuman bodohmu yang biasanya." Kata Hinata sambil mendekap Naruto dengan erat.

"Hinata.." Naruto memanggilnya lagi dengan suara serak.

"Hmm..?" dengan masih mendekapnya Hinata membalas panggilannya.

"S-sesak.. aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kata Naruto.

Hinatapun melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto bernapas bebas.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kita akan menonton kembang api." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan diapun mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

Naruto menatap punggung lebar Hinata dari belakang, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas karena gelapnya malam dan Hinata sendiri yang membelakanginya, tapi Naruto tahu Hinata sedang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari dia. Naruto tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sedari kecil itu tidak pernah berubah,saat sedang malu wajah sampai telinga Hinata akan memerah.

"Kita bisa melihatnya dari sini." Kata Hinata membawanya ke sebuah jembatan dari kayu yang berada di sebuah kolam ikan. Tempat itu sepi, hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto yang berada disana.

Mereka berdua takjub ketika melihat kembang api yang menghiasi malam di Konoha. Tanpa melepas gandengan tangan mereka. Mereka menikmati keindahan malam di Konoha.

 **Swowhh** terlihat cahaya menyilaukan menghampiri mereka berdua. Melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hinata Meraih tubuh Naruto lalu menceburkan diri mereka ke kolam itu.

 **Byuurr..** tubuh mereka berdua tercebur kekolam itu.

Lalu Hinata mulai berenang menuju ke permukaan sambil membawa gadis yang sedang berada dipelukannya.

"uhukuhuk!..baka Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan." Naruto mengoceh marah karena tidak terima diceburkan ke kolam. Sudah cukup banyak kesialannya hari ini, diputuskan pacarnya lalu sekarang diceburkan ke kolam. Melihat Hinata tidak merespon dan hanya termengu bingung lalu Naruto juga melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tempat yang ada di sekitarnya berubah.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
